


How Sara Lance broke her nose aka the gym au

by InspiringFilmNerd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Broken Bones, F/F, Gym AU, fluffly, thirsty nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiringFilmNerd/pseuds/InspiringFilmNerd
Summary: Sara works out at the Star City gym. She's her usual cocky controlled self until Ava shows up.Or, Sara has a crush in more ways than one if you catch my drift!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic on here, I'm excited! I never had anything really concise I wanted to upload but this idea popped up in my head and I had to get it out there. Mild warning for mention of said broken nose, but it's not explicit. And I managed to use just one curse word but it's appropriately used imo. Hope yall enjoy! Any comments are appreciated. All mistakes are my own, and I of course don't own any of these characters or anything yeah please don't sue me dc thanks a bunch. 
> 
> PS I know nothing about gyms or exercise or anything, so whatever is wildly inaccurate is just me being ignorant and focusing on getting these two nerds to flirt. Thank.

Sara Lance is a regular at Star City gym. She's a gym rat 4lyfe and it helps with her stress.  
Also it doesn't hurt that the people that go there are often very hot. This naturally has not passed Sara.

Her buddy Oliver is a trainer there. Sometimes they do reps if he doesn't have a client. Other times they'll go out for drinks and hang out. He's always talking about his wife and daughter. Sara thinks it's adorable, but teases him for it all the time. She's a little shit. They're best friends.

One day she walks in like any normal day after work ready for her usual de-stress workout.  
She immediately spots a very tall, very gorgeous, and equally nervous woman at the front desk. Her hands fidget, she keeps checking her phone every second, and her eyes dart around unfocused. Not to mention she's dressed like some sort of G-man. The woman sticks out like a sore thumb.

Ah. Newbie.

But before Sara can put on her thousand watt smile and charm the pantsuit off this stranger Ollie comes barreling out of nowhere to talk to the woman.

Alex the receptionist is all too relieved he finally got the call to rescue this client of his. Apparently Her name is Ava Sharpe and she's a half hour early.

Ollie shakes her hand and shows her where she can change and lets her know they'll start whenever she's ready. Of course this is when Sara bum rushes Ollie. He already knew a week ago when he met Ava that Sara would lose it. Sara has a type after all.

"Okay weirdo her name is Ava, she just moved here and owns a few businesses. She wants to start working out to help with stress etc the usual thing" Ollie rushes this out before Sara even opens her mouth. He knows her too well.

"Cool but why didn't you tell me? Some sexy cute business lady was going to show up and not at least warn me. I would've worn my crop top"

Ava walks out of the dressing room and just stares.

"This is why we can't have nice things" Ollie says with a tired sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava's still a bit reserved but introduces herself briefly to Sara and bolts back to Ollie to get her workout started. Sara can't quite place her. One second she's a deer in headlights, the next she's steel and focused. It's kinda hot.

Sara decides to just mind her own business and let the newb work out in peace. It's not her fault she happens to be in the same area.

Ollie starts Ava out light with some dumbbells. Shows her the proper technique and how to avoid injury. Ava hangs on every word and Sara can tell. She should, her friend is a great teacher.

Meanwhile Sara is doing chin ups about ten feet away from Ava. She'd admit she was going for show-offy but can't help to notice Ava, accidentally, again, and how her arms tense, her brow scrunches together in concentration...a light sheen of sweat that coats her torso...

It's the perfect time for Sara to lose her grip and fall flat on her ass. She blushes crimson and waves Ollie off as he tries to help her up. She locks eyes with Ava. Concern shifts to mischief. As soon as she knows Sara is ok she smirks.

Oh shit. Not a smirk. Sara is as good as dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this story. It's also pretty brief but I hope you enjoy.  
> PS. The formatting isn't my ideal but it's easy to read I hope. Yell at me later if you want.

It's a few months later and Ava is a regular. A blossoming gym rat just like Ollie and Sara. Her health and happiness has drastically improved since she started at the Star gym. Ollie has successfully taken her under his wing and she's flourishing. Sara is genuinely happy for her. Happiness looks great on Ava.

They haven't really interacted much the two ladies but they chat every now and then. Sara has earned how determined and sarcastic Ava can be. Ava's learned how much of a damn tease Sara is. She's smitten but determined to make Sara the one to falter first.

Poor Ollie is the monkey in the middle of all these interactions. Every. Time. At this point he just wants to go home and cuddle up with his dog.

Sara thrives off the back and forth flirty banter. It's fun. It's no strings attached. It doesn't leave her vulnerable because that would involve feelings and feelings freak her out a little more than she'd care to admit.

Ava's workouts in the past few months have increased in intensity by a hundred fold. Right now Ollie has her hip thrusting 400 pounds. Sara has suddenly forgot what breathing is as she holds her weights dumbly.

Ollie is talking to Ava getting her ready. Sara is doing reps like she's in a race trying to ignore Ava. It's all in vain she knows but it's all she can do to keep her brain semi functional.

So...this is how it goes down.

Ollie gives Ava the okay to start. Ava nods and quickly does her first thrust and relaxes. Sara's jaw is on the floor and oh no! She's been spotted!

Like a total dork she blushes and looks away pretending to be hyper focused on lifting her forty pound weights. Ava notices her extra effort because God is not on Sara's side.

Just like that very first day Ava locks eyes with her. Everything is still for a moment and she smirks, full smug at Sara. She thrusts and not without making a loud groan with the effort of it.

The next sound heard in the gym is a bone snapping and Sara unceremoniously yelling out "FUCK!" and dropping her weights.

Ollie and Ava are nearest and rush to her first. Alex calls an ambulance and Sara is mortified. At least Ava looks guilty but she knows it's her own fault for being a thirsty idiot.

As the ambulance pulls up Ava doesn't let her argue that she's joining her to the hospital. There Sara has her nose set and bandaged up and some much needed pain medication coursing through her veins.

Feeling good and drugged up she asks Ava out. Ava bursts out laughing and says "Sure but ask me again when you're not high" a huge smile covering her face.

Sara winks and does a finger gun motion towards her. "You got it Sharpe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic down! Let me know if you liked it if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> She's ok pals! She has a post hospital date and her nose only looks a tad crooked. Ava digs it. Ollie can finally sleep, all is good. Thanks for reading this story of one of my favorite idiots, Sara Lance. Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
